SOG: Soldiers Of Grievance
by E.J.C.Graves
Summary: Year 2024: War between Iraq and Turkey has erupted and the US by order of the UN has been ordered to stop it. Follow the lives of a squad of US Army soldiers as they attempt to survive and avert a third world war. A more mature rewrite of my first series.


Hey guys, this is the author. This is a rewrite of my very first story that i originally began writing in middle school. I started rewriting this last month (almost seven years later). The original is up on the site, and you can check it out from my profile. This version i've made more accurate and realistic. I've also made it more serious and mature, so I hope you enjoy this little taste of of SOG. Hopefully more chapters will be coming out soon. Also, considering I've included more technical terms and such, at the end of each little section I've put in a quick definition section to reference to. Thanks for reading!

**Prologue**

**Year 2024**

**Thursday **

**March 24**

**15:00 hrs.**

**Baghdad, Iraq**

**United States Army **

**Special Forces Division**

"**Dragon Platoon"**

**3****rd**** Squad**

"Hey Sarge, you see anything?" Sergeant Jack Cortez heard over his neural implant's bone conduction transponder. He could hear the voice, yet feel it. It was almost like a second conscience to him. He brought his hand off of the fore-grip of his rifle and replied to the communication by pressing the implant behind his ear. "Nothing yet, Corporal. You got anything? Not yet, Sergeant. I was wondering if you had heard anything," said Corporal Benjamin Hayes, who is Sergeant Cortez's Bravo team leader. "And I was wondering when we will get some explosive ordinance. That last armored convoy just about cleaned my team out."

Another voice came over Cortez's neural implant, "Well, if you guys could aim better with a rocket, you'd had some left over. You trigger happy fools." This voice had a dry country accent; it was the voice of Corporal Carl Reilly, Alpha team's leader.

"Corporals, keep your personal chat off the squad comm. Corporal Hayes, you will get your explosives when we rendezvous with the First Infantry. Hooah?" ***1**

There was a miniscule pause before he received two separate "Hooah's " in return.

"Okay boys, get your teams up on their feet, check your ammo and supplies and saddle up. Let's move out!" The squad got up from their position atop the small building in the outskirts of Baghdad and moved to the stairwell. They exited the building just in time to see their armored transports, the newer Stryker Infantry Fighting Vehicle (IFV) II's roll up to the curb. They entered the Stryker II's and took a seat inside the cab. As he took a seat, the man sitting up front in the passenger seat turned around as the hatch closed and he spoke to Cortez. "Sergeant, the Lieutenant has new tasking orders for you. It's on platoon comm line three." Cortez nodded in response to the corporal and opened the communication line with his platoon leader.

Once the connection was established, he said, "Sir, this is Sergeant Cortez reporting in. Over." A few moments later the reply came over from his lieutenant. "Sergeant Cortez, we have received an intelligence report about a small group of twelve insurgents sided with the enemy converging at a mosque about three miles away from your position. Your squad is the closest to the position, so I am ordering you and your team to recon the area and engage if possible. I'm afraid we have no knowledge on the enemy weapons. I am moving both 1st and 2nd squads to reinforce the assault. I will be accompanying 1st Squad, and we should be arriving at the same time as you. If you are engaged prior to the scheduled attack, you have clearance from Higher to fire upon the building. I would suggest you use the surrounding buildings as reconnaissance positions before moving in. How copy, over?" Cortez paused a moment to bring up the target area on his C-GPS (Combat-GPS system), "Solid copy, Sir. We'll get it 3rd Squad over and out."

As he studied the terrain map of the target area, he took a moment to think about the current conflict. This was not the first time the United States had sent combat units into the Iraqi nation. The last war in Iraq had been going on since Cortez was a young child it lasted for over eight years, finally ending with the withdrawal of US forces in late 2011. Since then the newly appointed Iraqi government kept the region relatively stable for over half a decade. But exactly one year ago, the region was plunged into turmoil again as Turkey attacked the nation almost unexpectedly after years of peace talks and agreements. United Nations sent a small force of peacekeepers, comprised of British, Canadian, French, and German forces, to end the conflict between the countries, on Iraq's behalf. Originally, the United States had been asked by the UN not to step in, in order to preserve international opinion that the US should stay out of the Middle East since its withdrawal from Afghanistan in 2015. Finally, the UN asked the United States to aid in the mission, at Iraq's request. After five months of chomping at the bit because of watching the continuous fighting and sustained losses for the already small peacekeeping force, the US sent a combined expeditionary force of five thousand Marine Corps Force Recon soldiers and five thousand US Army Special Forces units to Iraq with one purpose: end the fighting.

He mapped out the plans sent to him by his commanding officer and beamed them to his squad's C-GPS systems "So, Sarge what are our new orders?" a woman's voice said from across the troop compartment in response to the information sent to her. The woman's voice belonged to Corporal Brandy Halverson, the only woman in the squad of eight. After much debate, in 2015, after the withdrawal from Iraq, the United States military allowed female soldiers to be attached to combat units. Halverson had been one of the first female soldiers to graduate infantry boot camp and though she was the only female in the squad, she wasn't a liability; she was the team's sharpshooter. She was a better shot than any other man in the battalion and when she was relaxed her voice was calm and quiet, but when she was in "sniper mode" her voice became icy and disembodied, signaling that she was ready to kill. She stood at just over five and a half feet tall, making her a small target, but a huge threat with either her preferred Remington M24A3 ***2** with a RACS (Remington Accessory Chassis System) ***3** or her customized Knight's Armament Company M110 SASS (Semi-Automatic Sniper System) ***4**. This mission she had chosen the latter weapon because of it's semi-automatic rate of fire and lighter round for use in the urban environment.

"Our job," Cortez explained, "is to clean out a mosque on the outskirts of town. We are supposed to recon the area and attack the mosque with first and second squads. There is only supposed to be light resistance around twelve individuals. We have no intel on their armament, just that they are converging on the mosque and must be dealt with. We do have clearance from the chain of command to fire on the mosque if engaged prior to the scheduled attack."

"Oh, sure this mission will go like the Commander said," replied, Private Anthony Rivera, the newest addition to the group. "As if any other mission has gone with 'minimal' resistance. No disrespect, Sarge. I was just sayin' what's on my mind, that's all."

"Hey, I'm sure this will be an easy detail for a change;" said Corporal Halverson, "lighten up Rivera."

Cortez ignored the comment and didn't reprimand the young soldier, but something didn't feel right. He turned as the Stryker driver yelled back, "Five minutes to drop-off!" He looked at his squad and stood up crouched over in the small cabin. "Get ready boys… and girl," he began, nodding at Halverson. "This should be light resistance and a quick fight, but be ready for anything. We've fought men like these before countless times over the last months and have won every time. So get ready to kick off your safeties and kick some ass! Hooah?" As he sat back there was a simultaneous response of eight voices calling "Hooah!"

**Quick Definitions: **

*******1 ****Hooah: derived from the acronym HUA, meaning Heard, Understood, Acknowledged. Used both as a question of comprehension and a response of affirmative.**

*******2 ****Remington M24A3: Bolt Action sniper rifle firing the heavy hitting .338 Lapua Magnum sniper cartridge. Accurate to distances over 1200 Meters.**

*******3 ****Remington RACS: Conversion kit for the bolt action Remington 700 Series (including the M24 series) of rifles that adds a folding adjustable buttstock, pistol grip, and rail system for attaching accessories.**

*******4 ****KAC M110 SASS: Semi-automatic sniper rifle firing the 7.62x51 NATO Cartridge. Rifle is similar in appearance and function to the M16 series of rifles. Accurate to 800 Meters.**

*\\\\\*/*

Hussein Balleesh had just finished setting down the last machine gun behind a barricade and loading it with one hundred armor piercing steel-core rounds, when he heard his radio at his side go off: "Hussein I just saw the American soldiers enter their transport and head towards you. I have reports from our other scouts that the other units are being funneled back to your location. Do you have it ready?"

He glanced around the courtyard at the fortifications being set up. He called to one of his underlings and received the answer he wanted. "It is set. Just lead them here, like lambs to the slaughter." After that, the conversation ceased.

Hussein lowered the radio and he yelled to all of his comrades, "Hurry up all of you, the Americans will be here soon! Get those guns set up now! We need those sand bags constructed so they take the Americans' shots. We will win this battle, my brothers!" Quietly he said to himself," I will not lose this fight, or Allah help me! The Spectre will have my head. I will not be defeated." All the other insurgents in the mosque's courtyard roared in approval.

*\\\\*/*

The squad was dropped off about 2 minutes from their destination, because the transports were needed elsewhere. Sergeant Cortez was standing on the sidewalk, going over the plan with both fireteams. "Now one more time, Corporal Halverson is going to have fun along with Corporal Burns who will be her spotter. You two will provide overwatch from the building across the street from the main entrance to the mosque. They will remain there until they are relieved by 2nd Squad's troops and sharpshooters. Once relieved, they will link back up with Bravo team who will assault with Alpha team and provide suppressive fire upon the entrance from the low wall bordering the mosque's courtyard. Meanwhile, Alpha team will enter the courtyard, drawing the enemy's attention while the LT ***5** will take 1st Squad and flank the mosque from a side entrance. I think you guys will be pleased to know that we have limited air support from our favorite helicopter jockey, "Reaper 1", AKA Lieutenant Darley. The LT can call him in if things get too hairy down here, and he and his wingman have full permission to blow the mosque to pieces. You guys tracking? ***6**"

One by one, each squad member responded with a "Roger.", Corporal Nicholas James, Halverson's spotter, nudged her roughly in the side at the mention of Reaper 1. She elbowed him in the shoulder hard in response. Though the corporal had admitted that she liked the pilot, rumor had it that the interest was mutual. Rumor also spoke of certain dates being arranged against protocol and regulations. Whether the dates were carried out, rumor was not sure, nor saying a thing. After regaining her composure, Brandy said, "Ok boys, what's taking so long? I'd love to have a pleasant chat, but we have a job to do." When she finished speaking, they all knew that she meant business by the tone in her voice: she was in "sniper mode".

Sergeant Cortez shifted his grip on his Heckler and Koch HK416 ***7** and nodded at the squad. "You heard the lady," he began, giving Halverson a wink, "Let's get going!" In reaction to this everyone got back to their feet and headed out.

**Quick Definitions: **

*******5 ****LT: Slang abbreviation for Lieutenant. Applies to Lieutenants of both second and first class.**

*******6 ****Tracking: Slang word used to question the comprehension of an order, question, etc. Usually responded to with either Roger, or Negative**

*******7 ****Heckler and Koch HK 416: A gas-piston operated assault rifle designed and manufactured by Germany's Heckler and Koch. A stable platform based off of the M16 series with a more durable action that allows the weapon to be fired in almost any environment, from desert, snow, to even underwater. Currently in the running to become the US Army's next standard issue rifle. Chambered to fire the 5.56x45 mm NATO cartridge.**

*\\\*/*

Corporal James was observing the mosque courtyard from the third floor of a partially constructed building across from the mosque. By his guess, the building had been under construction when the war with Turkey broke out, and was abandoned thereafter. He glanced over to Halverson, who was sliding the quick-detach suppressor over the barrel of her rifle. It snapped on with a quiet click and she deployed the bipod and set it on the floor. Smoothly she went prone and got behind her weapon. "So what have you seen so far?" she asked. He looked back down his binoculars and reported back, "I've got eight enemy personnel in the courtyard, five of them have modernized Kalashnikovs ***8** and the other three have what appears to be some SCAR ***9** variants. "Where did they get the funding for those?," He moved his field of view up and noticed a patrol going around the building. "Hold on, I've got a four man patrol skirting around the building's perimeter. They're armed with more SCAR's. Also, like the others, they are wearing black and white camouflage BDU's ***10** and sand colored shemagh's ***11 **around their heads."

Next to him, Halverson snorted with a bit of laughter. "Hell, these boys are getting more organized. First matching uniforms, now upgraded weapons and even ones that use NATO Standardized Magazines! Next thing you know, they'll probably be getting enough funding to have a Broadway play! The good news is that the intel is accurate so far. I'll call it in." As she touched her implant behind her ear and hailed Sergeant Cortez, James kept an eye on the courtyard. One of the men, who stood over six feet tall, ripped off his shemagh angrily and began shouting at one of the other men. He pointed to something behind a sandbag barricade. Then the weirdest thing that he had ever seen occurred. The man turned and faced almost exactly where he was positioned. Though James knew that he and Corporal Halverson were out of eyeshot from the man's field of view, it was still unnerving. Brandy tapped him on his shoulder and whispered, "Message sent. 2nd Squad is on the way up." He rocked back from his kneeling position and back onto his heels, "Hooah. So now we wait."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door to the room they were in. James raised his rifle toward the door and called, "Fourteen!" There was no immediate response and he said to himself, "Answer the challenge damnit!" He could hear muffled conversation from the other side, but couldn't distinguish what language. Another moment passed and he tightened his grip on his HK 416. Finally, the response came from the other side of the door "Nine!" James breathed out the breath he'd apparently been holding and called out, "Hooah!"

The door opened and four soldiers stepped inside, two holding M110s and the others HK 416s. One of them stepped forward. "Sorry about that," the African American soldier said, "but cracker over here can't do math for shit. Hence all the confusion. And, for the record, whoever picked 23 as the challenge number almost got us killed by you two." He pointed at the other sniper, who shrugged in response. James laughed to himself as Halverson spoke. "That must make you boys the DM's ***12** of 2nd Squad. Where's the rest of your squad?" The Caucasian sniper spoke. "They're making sure the building's secure. You folks can head out back to your squad. We can take it from here." Halverson was about to comment back, but James stopped her. "Hooah. Happy shooting guys." They walked out of the room and exited the building.

Less than a minute after they stepped out of the building, Halverson stopped him and asked, "What the hell was that, Nick?" He faced her and said, "That was me saving your ass from a conduct report. You and I both know that Rickards is a sexist ass, but that doesn't mean you have to respond to every little thing he does, blatant or subtle. He doesn't like you not only because you're a better shot than him, but you're more attractive than his girlfriend. Just shrug it off. We need to get moving."

**Quick Definitions: **

*******8 ****Kalashnikov: The name of the Russian designer of the AK series of weapons, which carry his namesake. Most popularly refers to the AK-47 Assault Rifle, which fires the 7.62x39 mm cartridge.**

*******9 ****SCAR: Acronym for the Special Operations Forces (SOF) Combat Assault Rifle (SCAR) made by the Belgian manufacturer, FN (Fabrique Nationale) Herstal. Vaguely similar in design to the M-16 series. There are two main variants which chamber different rounds: the SCAR-L (5.56x45 mm NATO) and the SCAR-H (7.62x51 mm NATO).**

*******10 ****BDU: Acronym for Battle Dress Uniform, which is a generalized term for almost any tough combat uniform consisting of a jacket and pair of pants.**

*****11 **Shemagh: An Arab headdress fashioned from a square piece of cloth. Used to cover the top of the head and face from sun and dust exposure. Usually has a checkered pattern covering it.**

*******12 ****DM: Short for Designated Marksman. A position in the squad structure where a soldier's role is to engage targets at long distance with a rifle intended for accuracy at distances longer than the average infantryman's weapon.**

*\\*/*

"Alright, everyone double check their weapons and ammo. Now we wait for our cue to enter." Cortez said as his squad began securing and re-securing their gear. They were huddled around the corner for the mosque, prepared to move on the courtyard when ordered to. Over the platoon communication line, Lieutenant Bryce announced that 1st squad was entering the mosque and for 2nd squad to provide suppressive fire for the courtyard as 3rd moved up. "Let's move some tail people, we've got a job to do!" His squad followed him up to the low barrier that bordered the mosque gate, which was open. Above their heads, bullets of multiple calibers whizzed by, chewing up the tiles on the courtyard floor and keeping the hostiles pinned under cover. "Move up to further cover!" Cortez roared as he clambered over the low wall and moved up a stone planter and got down, providing cover fire for his squad as they advanced. Quickly all the members of his squad followed. So far, everything was going to plan.

*\*/*

So far, it was all going to plan, the Americans were all in position. There was a group attempting to flank their position, one leading the head on assault, and one keeping them suppressed. Hussein Balleesh smiled to himself at how well they were playing into his hand. He turned to one of the men to his side and asked, "Are you sure that the American's flanking team is in position?" An affirmative was returned to him. "Take a team and take care of them as soon as you can" he ordered to the man, who began relaying this to four other men around him. Hussein reached into a pocket on his BDU's and pulled out a detonator and grinned as he depressed the button on the top of it. Though he could not see the explosion, even from that distance, he could feel the overpressure wash over him and could hear the tremendous blast that rocked the very ground he crouched on. The fun had just began.


End file.
